


The Great Dezolisian Height Competition

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [75]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Chaz is drawn into a drunken argument over who is taller, Wren or Raja, which may or may not be Rune's fault.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Great Dezolisian Height Competition

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 57 'Tower'

Chaz was roused from his doze on the chair by the sudden sight of a heavily armed and armoured combat android towering over him from the front, a grim-faced Dezolisian priest from behind. He blinked and muttered something incoherent.

"Which of us do you consider to be tallest? This is very important," pronounced Wren, "In my opinion, Raja's slight height advantage given by his ritual hat does not count."

"Hey, the doll is totally artificial - if my hat doesn't count, then his entire body doesn't count!" the priest complained.

"Did Rune put you up to this?" demanded Chaz.

"There's an entire bottle of Sol Dew resting on this," said Raja.

"And if I win, I receive a new coat of paint," said the android. 

"So why am I the judge?" 

"The idea is to win the majority of votes around the tavern," said Wren. That would explain the sudden increase in excited, drunk, increasingly competitive Dezolisians Chaz could hear in the background. 

"I tell you, Gyuna is on my side already and its all about winning the heart of the man in charge," said the priest.

Chaz sighed. His hopes of having a quiet drink in peace were dashed.


End file.
